


设定1

by Alkaidstar



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: ※ABO





	

ABO  
要用的自取，无需授权，但不要据为己有。

男女ABO六性都有阴口茎。  
只有女性ABO才有阴口道和乳口房。  
公开场合的厕所只有男性和女性的分别，两侧均有小便池，外侧均有化妆镜。另外标配一个“特护卫生间”，里面有残疾人专用厕池，母婴台，也可供家长带小孩使用。内部还有强力换气扇，无论AO在易感期/发情期都可以把自己反锁在室内，呼叫医疗帮助。  
女厕的画风可能是这样的：“哎呀你的小口弟弟太可爱了好想摸摸看啊！”“嘿呀我的小口弟弟太黑了，有没有有效的增白乳液啊？”  
diao教省省吧，大家都有。diao成为了一句男女皆可用的粗话。  
A不一定大diao，但一定大dandan。有的A因为没大diao自卑，医学标准回答是diao的大小不影响伴侣受孕。  
国家规定男女ABO每月都有一天半薪假。A是易感期假，O是发口情期假，B是生理期假。医学上O的生理痛几率不高，但是真的要请，社保齐全的公司都会比照发情期假处理。一般有伴侣的AO会把这个假拆成两个半天来休。经常见到上司把特殊时期的单身狗AO赶回家休假，免得影响同事们。  
AO多一笔支出：空调/换气扇吸味剂。有专门的回收点。  
几乎全部国家支持第一性别的同性婚姻。多数国家支持少数性别的非一对一伴侣制。数量具体国家的规定不同，且一般附有若干平等条款。我国支持一个少数性别同时与两个异性性别缔结的婚姻关系。即支持AOO，ABB，ABO，BBO，AAO的三人组合结婚。不支持AAB和BBO。  
法律规定不得公布18周岁以下公民的第二性别，18周岁以上本着自愿的原则。  
标记不是永久的！标记是O为保证孕期和哺乳期安全生活保障出现的进化，标记除让O顺从（且唯一顺从）A外，标记后混合了A信息素的O信息素会让感觉到信息素的A觉得O迷人，激素发生变化，产生保护O和哺育后代的念头。A可以同时标记多个O，但标记后O的信息素会让A这个念头弱化。标记时长一般为10-15个月，短则十几天，有竞争力不够的A信息素被其他A的标记覆盖的报告，报告最长的标记期长达35个月。从前标记永久的观念可能来自于A对O在标记期内的反复标记。  
O的首次标记和其他次标记并无显著差异，也不存在什么“第一次标记是特别的”“信息素记忆”。  
A卡结时O会感觉到疼痛，A标记时注入O体内的信息素有助于O缓解这种疼痛。O的生口殖口腔外侧也有一圈敏感神经，同时意味着快口感和更多的痛感。  
通常O报告的高口潮时长比A长，一种情况除外：交合中当A卡结，即外生口殖口器下的软骨出现时，A会因多次间断性身寸米青而陷入长时间高口潮，O将因为疼痛应激，或是因吸收A信息素麻痹疼痛，进入轻度兴奋，极度警觉和易于攻击的状态。如果是原古时代，此时的O有能力攻击此时接近的一切威胁；不用说，如果一个O不幸被强暴，此时将是他/她杀死身上A的最好机会。  
O因为柔韧的身体，较A不易冲动的头脑和更好的愈伤能力，自古就是刺客的料子。（所以你可以预料到一大把国君和刺客的AO历史耽美文。）  
少数性别权益保护委员会接到许多O强暴A的报告，但因为大多数国家的法律存在漏洞，对这种行为尚无好的解决办法。  
A在易感期和O在发情期攻击欲都很强。B每月一般也有一个时间段偏向暴躁和无力，不太礼貌的说，因为他们痛经。  
安全套，抑制剂，避孕药大大促进了O平权运动的发展。  
三大黑科技：怎么都不破的A专用套套，遮盖味道把香味变无味的遮香喷雾，不用来月经可以无孕标记的皮下注射避孕。  
O的发情期通常有预兆。食欲减退，肠道蠕动加快，更快的自洁以便生殖腔打开，随后肌肉更易松弛，大脑兴奋。一般这个过程会在一天内持续，最激烈反应因人而异可能只有几小时。A的易感期则没那么明显，通常表现是精力更加旺盛，攻击竞争欲变强，信息素浓度提升。  
曾经一个公司因为生产出O专用套套被无情嘲笑，然后他们发了。  
现在普遍的“咬后颈标记法”曾经相当危险，人的口腔存活大量细菌，造成感染可能相当棘手。医生建议，如果双方不介意，可以深吻来交换信息素，或者至少随身带上消毒棉签。


End file.
